


Distractions

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Christmas Gifts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Sammy, what’s in the bags?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“C’mon, man!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet!
> 
> Don't take it seriously ;)

“Hey, Sammy, what’s in the bags?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon, man!”

Sam sighs while hiding the plastic bags behind his back as good as possible. He was hoping Dean would be in his room when he got back from his errand run but obviously Sam doesn’t have any luck today in that department.

“C’mon, Sammy, what is it? Pie?” Dean’s face lights up like the sun at the mention of his favorite food and it’s actually kind of adorable although Sam would never say that out loud.

“No, Dean, it’s not pie.” Sam rolls his eyes, fondly. “Why would I hide pie from you?”

His brother shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe some kind of surprise … or something like that.” He looks genuinely hopeful all of a sudden and Sam makes a mental note to buy some fucking pies the next day because he is an awesome brother like that.

“So what is it?”  Dean pokes some more. “Don’t leave me hanging, man, or I will annoy you _all night long_!”

And Sam is absolutely sure that Dean would walk the talk without any mercy whatsoever.

So Sam gives in. “Maybe it’s something for Christmas …”

“Christmas?” Dean asks, surprised. “Christmas is in _four weeks_. Why did you …?”

“I just saw something and it’s fucking perfect for you so I bought it, okay?” Sams explains. “End of story! Now leave it alone!”

But Dean doesn’t seem to think so. “Aw no, man, you can’t say shit like that and expect me to sit tight for a whole month! Give me a hint at least.”

Sam groans and prepares himself for a heated discussion before his eyes land on Castiel. The angel is sitting on an armchair with a book in his hands, ignoring the brother’s back and forth completely.

“Cas?” Sam adresses him. 

Castiel looks up. “Yes, Sam?”

“Would you mind distracting Dean?”

The angel is still for about a second before he nods without hesitation, his face determined like this is the most important mission in his whole damned life.

Meanwhile Dean huffs. “Distract me? I’m not some kid you can entertain with a shiny toy. I’m -”

He doesn’t get a chance to keep on talking because suddenly Castiel grabs his collar and pulls him down for a kiss. At first Dean seems about to protest but almost instantly he melts into Castiel’s touch. He kisses back eagerly, grabbing the angel’s hair and pulling him closer until there is no space between them.

It seems quite obvious he doesn’t give a crap about Sam and his bags anymore, doesn’t give a crap about anything whatsoever.

In a split second Dean’s whole attention is fixed on the angel in his arms and everything else is unimportant.

And Sam is quite certain that he will outright forget their whole conversation afterwards, the memory sucked out by Castiel. A little bit gross, come to think of it, but very effective.

Sam just smirks.

It works every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: <http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/>


End file.
